


Stay

by AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Deutsch/English, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, dark themes, dark&twisty, re-post from 2012
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-16
Updated: 2012-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 09:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17444465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell/pseuds/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell
Summary: „Please, Damon. Would you stay with me,“ flüsterte sie beinahe flehend, während erneut Tränen ihre Sicht zu verschleiern begannen.





	Stay

**Stay**

****

.

Es begann irgendwann zwischen der zweiten und dritten Schulstunde.

Dieses Gefühl das Elena mit Worten, selbst wenn sie es gewollt hätte, nicht hätte beschreiben können.

Sie wandte den Blick Richtung Fenster und blickte gedankenverloren in den Morgen hinaus.

Es war Anfang Oktober und die Bäume auf dem Schulhof längst kahl, doch das warme Sonnenlicht das dass ganze Schulgelände durchflutete erweckte beinahe den Eindruck eines angenehmen Sommertages.

Nachdenklich strich sie sich das dunkle Haar aus dem Gesicht, während sie ihren Blick zurück nach vorn und zurück zur Tafel gleiten ließ.

Doch auch jetzt gelang es ihr nicht Alarics Worten zu folgen.

Sie hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung wovon er sprach und wenn sie ehrlich war, dann war es ihr auch vollkommen gleichgültig.

Und selbst ohne ihn danach gefragt zu haben war sich beinahe sicher, dass es Alaric ebenso gleichgültig war wie ihr selbst.

Doch auch wenn jeder ihrer Tage einem sinnlosen Kampf ums überleben glich, so wollten die unzähligen Rechnungen auf dem Küchentisch dennoch bezahlt werden.

Und das war nur eines der Themen die sie soweit wie möglich von sich zu schieben versuchte.

_Was machte es schon für einen Sinn eine Zukunft zu planen die sie ohnehin nicht haben konnte?_

Und da war sie, die Panik und die Hoffnungslosigkeit die sie so plötzlich und heftig erfasste das ihr der Stift aus den zitternden Fingern rutschte und zu Boden fiel.

Das Schlagen ihres eigenen Herzens dröhnte laut in ihren Ohren, während alles um sie herum zu verschwimmen begann.

„Elena?“

Jemand sagt ihren Namen, doch sie schaffte es nicht den Kopf zu heben.

Ihre Atmung setzte aus und sie begann instinktiv am Kragen ihres Shirts zu nesteln, während sie beinahe gierig nach Luft schnappte.

_I´m going to pass out._

„Elena?“

Sie spürte eine Hand auf ihrem Arm und allein das war genug um sie von ihrem Stuhl hochfahren zu lassen.

„I feel sick,“ wisperte sie mit brüchiger Stimme, während sie bereits zur Tür stolperte und geradewegs hinaus auf den leeren Schulflur.

_Breathe Elena._

_Just breathe._

Die kalte Oktoberluft traf sie wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht, als sie durch den Seitenausgang auf den Schulparkplatz hinaus taumelte und beinahe im selben Moment zu Boden sank.

Ihre zitternden Händen glitten instinktiv zu ihrem Hals, während sie verzweifelt nach Luft schnappte und Tränen ihre Sicht zu verschleiern begannen.

Finally, she was losing it.

_In the damn school parking lot._

_Great._

Es schien ihr wie eine Ewigkeit, ehe sie es schaffte ihr Mobiltelefon aus der Jeanstasche zu holen und die einzige Nummer zu wählen die ihr in den Sinn kam.

_He would come for her._

_He would always come for her._

„Shouldn´t you be in class right now?“

Er nahm ihren Anruf bereits nach dem ersten Klingeln entgegen und der vertraute Klang seiner Stimme, ließ sie vor Erleichterung erneut nach Luft schnappen.

„Elena?“

Sie wollte ihm antworten, doch statt Worte kam nur ein hilfloses Schluchzen über ihre Lippen, gefolgt von weiteren hektischen Atemzügen.

„Elena, what´s wrong?“

Die Sorge in seiner Stimme war jetzt kaum noch zu überhören und ihre Hände zitternden so sehr das sie es kaum noch schaffte ihr Telefon festzuhalten.

„Where are you? Elena talk to me!“

Sie konnte nicht.

„Stay right where you are! I´m on my way!“

Er legte auf und Elena ließ achtlos ihr Handy zu Boden gleiten, während sie sich mit den Händen auf dem kalten Asphalt abstützte und mit geschlossenen Augen versuchte sich auf das Schlagen ihres Herzens zu konzentrieren und so ihre Atmung zu normalisieren.

Doch es gelang ihr nicht.

Ihre Atemzüge wurden hektischer und ihr Herz hämmerte mit jedem weiteren sinnlosen Versuch noch schmerzhafter in ihrer Brust.

_I´m going to die in the damn parking lot._

Es dauerte nicht lang bis sie Schritte auf dem Asphalt hörte, gefolgt von Damons Stimme.

„Elena?“

Und im Bruchteil einer Sekunde kniete er bereits neben ihr .

„What happend? Are you hurt?“

Sie tastete blind nach seinem Arm und grub ihre Finger haltsuchend in sein Hemd, während sich vor Erleichterung die ersten Tränen aus ihren Augen lösten.

„Elena, you need to breathe!“

I can´t.

_And I don´t want to._

„Damon!“ hörte sie schließlich entfernt eine weitere Stimme, gefolgt vom Knallen einer Tür.

„Damn it Ric, what the hell happend?“

Der Rest ihrer Unterhaltung ging unter zwischen Elenas hektischen Atemzügen und dem erbärmlichen Schluchzen das ihren Körper nahezu zu zerreisen drohte.

Und dann schoben sich Damons Arme unter ihre Knie und er hob sie sanft in seine Arme, während ihr Kopf instinktiv gegen seine Brust sank und sie kraftlos ihre Augen schloss.

_And darkness finally took her away._

* * *

 

Es war der schwere Geruch von zuviel Blut der Elena schreiend in die Realität zurück holte.

Schwer atmend setzte sie sich in ihrem Bett auf und es kostete sie ein paar Minuten, ehe ihr klar wurde das sie auch diesmal nur geträumt hatte.

_It was just a dream._

_Just another nightmare._

Sie schloss die Augen, während sie sich mit der einen Hand das feuchte Haar aus dem Gesicht strich und mit der anderen nach dem Lichtschalter neben ihrem Bett tastete.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr machte ihr klar das es bereits weit nach Mitternacht war und sie versuchte sich daran zu erinnern was geschehen war, nachdem Damon sie von der Schule nach Hause gebracht hatte.

Doch der ganze Tag schien hinter einem dichten Nebel verschwunden zu sein.

_But maybe it was for the best._

Seufzend schlug sie schließlich die Decke zurück und stieg aus dem Bett um ins Badezimmer zu gehen.

Sie drehte das Wasser am Waschbecken auf, ehe sie ihre Hände darunter hielt und einen flüchtigen Blick in den Spiegel warf.

Ihr langes dunkles Haar fiel beinahe farblos in ihr bleiches Gesicht und die markanten Augenringe unter ihren braunen Augen, zeugten von all den schlaflosen Nächten der vergangenen Monate.

_But at least she could dream._

She was still alive.

_And so many people weren´t._

Because of her.

Sie biss sich auf die Lippen, während sie die Augen schloss und erschöpft den Kopf sinken ließ.

_It wasn´t fair._

_It really wasn´t._

Stumm ließ sie das heiße Wasser aus dem Wasserhahn über ihre zitternden Hände rinnen.

She should have died a year ago.

_And none of this would have happend in the first place._

„`Lena?“

Es war die besorgte Stimme ihres Bruders die sie grob aus ihren Gedanken fahren ließ.

„`Lena what´s wrong?“

„Get out Jeremy,“ antwortete sie ihm kraftlos, während sich ihre Blicke im Spiegel begegneten. „Just get out.“

„`Lena…“

„I said get the hell out of here Jeremy!“ wiederholte sie ihre Worte, diesmal mit einer Stimme die selbst in ihren eigenen Ohren fremd klang.

„But…“

„Just get out!“ Ihre Stimme war jetzt schrill und panisch, während sie weiter auf das rauschende Wasser vor sich starrte.

„Please, Jeremy. Please just get out.“

Tränen begannen ihre Sicht zu verschleiern, während sie in blinder Hast ihre Hände zu waschen begann – wieder und wieder und wieder – und nur noch am Rande registrierte wie sich die Tür zum Badezimmer schließlich schloss.

Sie war sich sicher das Jeremy bereits dabei war Alaric aus dem Schlaf zu reißen und es würde kaum mehr als ein paar Minuten dauern ehe Damon die Treppe zu ihrem Zimmer hinauf hasten würde.

_Maybe they would just send her away._

She was too weak.

_Too broken to take care of herself anymore._

„Damn it!“

Sie stieß einen wütenden Schrei aus, ehe sie schließlich hektisch an ihrer Kleidung zu nesteln begann und sie gar nicht schnell genug von ihrem Körper streifen konnte.

Achtlos ließ sie die Sachen auf dem Boden liegen ehe sie zur Badewanne stolperte.

Ihr Schluchzen begann den kleinen Raum zu füllen, während sie sich in die Wanne sinken ließ und das Wasser der Duschbrause aufdrehte.

Das heiße Wasser strömte über ihr Gesicht und ihren nackten Körper, während sie sich zusammenkauerte und von ihrer Verzweiflung übermannen ließ.

Elena wusste nicht wie lange sie dort saß und sich zitternd vor und zurück wiegte, ehe das Wasser abgedreht wurde.

Sie währte sich nicht gegen die sanften Hände die ihren zitternden Körper in ein Handtuch wickelten und sie schießlich aus der Wanne hoben.

She´d known he would come for her.

_He always did._

Ihre Arme schlossen sich instinktiv um seinen Hals, während sie ihr Gesicht an seine Brust sinken ließ und ihre Tränen sein Shirt zu tränken begannen.

„Make it stop Damon,“ wimmerte sie mit brüchiger Stimme. „Please make it stop.“

Sie spürte seinen sanften Finger in ihrem langen Haar, während er sich mit ihr in seinen Armen aufs Bett sinken ließ.

„I wish I could, Elena,“ erwiderte er dabei sanft, während er ihr das nasse Haar aus dem Gesicht strich. „I really wish I could.“

„I can´t do this anymore. I just can´t.“

„I know.“

„Please make it stop. Just make it stop.“

Mit den Fäuste trommelten sie blind vor Tränen gegen seine Brust, während ihre Worte sich in ein Schluchzen verwandelten das sie viel zu lange zu verbergen versucht hatte.

„God please make it stop!“

Damons Finger schlossen sich instinktiv um ihre schmalen Handgelenke, während er sie behutsam in seine Arme zog und festhielt, während ihr Schreien und Wimmern an seiner Brust zu verhallen begann.

„I´m here, Elena,“ wisperte er dabei dicht an ihrem Ohr. „I´m right here.“

And he was.

_He truly was._

But that didn´t made it easier.

_Not in the slightest._

„Would you lie with me?“ wisperte Elena schließlich mit brüchiger Stimme, während ihre Finger sich haltsuchend in den Stoff seines Shirts gruben.

Er sah sie an und die Angst ihn zu verlieren war plötzlich so übermächtig das sie kaum mehr ein Wort über ihre Lippen brachte.

„Please, Damon. Would you stay with me,“ flüsterte sie beinahe flehend, während erneut Tränen ihre Sicht zu verschleiern begannen.

It was selfish.

_Fucking selfish._

But she needed him.

„Of course,“ erwiderte Damon sanft, ehe er sich mit ihr in die Kissen sinken ließ und behutsam an sich heran zog, bevor er mit der freien Hand die Bettdecke über ihnen ausbreitete.

Ihr Kopf ruhte auf seiner Brust, während sie auf den Regen lauschte der laut gegen die Fensterscheiben ihres Zimmers trommelte und sie sich fragte wann es zu regnen begonnen hatte.

„I ´m sorry I can´t say it,“ wisperte sie schließlich erschöpft, während ihre Lider vor Müdigkeit zu flattern begannen. „I´m so sorry.“

„I know,“ erwiderte Damon sacht, ehe er seine Finger mit ihren verschränkte und sie noch inniger an sich heran zog. „I know, Elena.“

It were only four little words.

Four little words she needed him to hear, but wasn´t brave enough to admit.

Four little words she would finally choose  _him_  and eternity with.

_It was you._

_Always you._

I love you, too.

.

.


End file.
